


再见

by Richieeeee



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richieeeee/pseuds/Richieeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>轮回中的故事。<br/>沙耶加死后，成为圆环之理的一部分。</p>
            </blockquote>





	再见

美树沙耶加看见佐仓杏子安静地低下头，记忆里自己熟知的如火舌般跳动的红瞳乖巧地被眼皮合起，收敛那盛意的张狂。她想笑，扑哧一声笑出声的冲动被她硬生生咽下嗓子。  
不用镜子她也知道此时自己的神情会被憋笑调和得多么恶心。  
她怕会太显眼了，也跟着人群低下头，掩盖住嘴角的笑。她不想引人注意，要是让小圆知道自己的小动作那也不是什么好事情。“留念”是她们这类已故之人最不应该有的东西了。沙耶加可以预料到小圆劝说和安慰自己的说辞，也可以想到对方安慰自己时，有那么几秒——就那么几秒里会想到晓美焰而情不自禁流露出的悲伤神情。  
呼，自己还是不要给神添麻烦了。

佐仓神父的祷告还在继续，沉稳且轻柔的嗓音在空气中浮动，前襟混着黑色的白袍在灯管的照射下显得干净透亮，如果不是沙耶加亲眼见过他杀死妻女和放火自杀时的疯狂，她可能真的会相信此时只属于宗教魔力的神圣感吧。  
只可惜了，句首的开头是个“如果不是”。  
再说了，结局早已无法更改，祈祷又能有什么用呢。

神父言语中的内容一个字都没入耳，她的大脑里还是初次见面时兵戎相见，用长矛的峰尖顶住自己咽喉，流露出杀意的杏子。啧啧啧，明明此时的过去的杏子是个多么可爱的家伙呀。  
第一次在时间线里穿梭时，第一次看到过去的杏子时的满怀泪水、肆意地让泪水沾湿盖住眼睛的指尖的自己，在多到已经记不住次数的“回到过去”中，终于有了能自我开出玩笑话的富余。真是奇妙。

在最后部分的圣歌之后，人群开始散场。  
杏子低头和妹妹耳语，等到人群走得差不多后她起身，往她父亲的方向走去。桃子一个人坐在棕色长椅上左顾右盼，看起来在兴致勃勃的打发时间，不难猜测，杏子应该只要她坐在原地等。按照时间，现在杏子母亲应该是在家里准备晚饭，然后待会这三人会一同回家。

意外的，桃子转头看向了自己的这个方向。  
沙耶加心里一惊，她留意了下四周，大家都已经起身了，就自己一个人坐着。身后也没有人。  
桃子并没有转头，反而甚至开始向自己这个方向挥手。

“我？”沙耶加作出疑惑的口型，她们彼此之间隔着四排的位置，除了大声喊叫，她并不觉得对方有可能会听到。但是大声说话的话，那样会引起杏子的注意，她这次的旅途并没有和杏子交谈的打算。  
桃子点头，她起身。小小的身体走起来有些蹦蹦跳跳的，是个很可爱的女孩子。她走到一半的时候，有像是意识到什么地突然回头，往回走。  
沙耶加舒了一口气，果然是认错了。她打算趁着这个间隙离开。但是还没来得及有任何动作，桃子又转头往她这边看了——怀里抱着两个大大的苹果。  
她刚才回到座位上应该是去拿苹果吧。沙耶加在位子上坐着，走也不是，留也不是。神色尴尬。

“有什么事吗？”沙耶加主动开口。桃子很自然地坐在她边上，看来是个很外向的孩子。  
“姐姐我觉得你好眼熟呀。是我姐姐的同学吗？”她一边说话，一边把用小小的、包不住苹果的手把苹果拿给她。  
“不是哟。你可能认错人了吧。”沙耶加并没有打算慌张，也没有必要。你对只会见一面的人并没有什么要全盘托出的必要。  
下次见面的、不知道会是哪个时间点和哪个时间线的桃子还是此时和自己在教堂中对话的桃子吗？沙耶加质疑，但是她也不清楚答案。  
她接过苹果，啃了一口。

在第七次的时空跳跃中，沙耶加曾在佐仓家里住过几个星期，那次她在那个世界呆得算是蛮长了，她和桃子的关系很好，甚至被问过：“沙耶加姐姐你是不是喜欢我姐姐呀？”然后在沙耶加目瞪口呆和满脸通红的情况下，脸颊鼓起，气嘟嘟地用小小拳头软绵绵地砸在胸口。看起来对方是被当作情敌了。  
在第二十次的时候，沙耶加和已经关系变得很好的杏子说了全部。就是字面意思上的，全部。在第十次和第二十次之间，她每每开头都情不自禁地流出了眼泪，泣不成声。那次她终于能正常地说了出来，至少没有哭，就是声音一开始有些颤抖。她并不觉得能改变什么，成为圆环之理的一部分后她也能知晓全部，她知道了所有焰的无用功，一切的徒劳。  
算起来，焰间接地创造了圆环之理，但是她唯一且全部的目的就是“拯救鹿目圆，避免她成为魔法少女”。哈，结果对方现在成为了神。“有着普通人生的鹿目圆”在某种程度上像是虚无缥缈的概念。

焰失败了——至少沙耶加自己是这样认为的。她也很感谢最后圆环之理拯救她，她对焰的失败没有更多，多于那句话本身更多的情绪，更像是个陈述句。感叹、留念、开心、理所应当、叹息——这些情绪全部都不必要。可能是自己或多或少被圆环之理給同化掉了吧，她心想。

在那第二十次，沙耶加屏住呼吸等自己最重要也是唯一的听众开口说些什么。她知道对方可能什么都没听懂，她什么都没有经历，她不是成为魔法少女的那个佐仓杏子，也不是一见面就打算杀了自己的佐仓杏子，也不是在教堂里面递给自己苹果的佐仓杏子，也不是那个为了救自己而咬碎灵魂宝石自杀的佐仓杏子。此时的佐仓杏子最无辜、也最毫不知情。她不是只属于自己的佐仓杏子，属于美树沙耶加的佐仓杏子。  
此时她坐在这里听自己这个自称来自未来的家伙说话，可能只不过是因为自己的私心吧。自己实在是太需要一个能理清自己心情的听众了。自己在死亡的那瞬间曾以为自己对尘世已经不会再有留念，已经全然没有了遗憾。结果，事实是在死后自己最后只能对自身的迟钝所懊悔。  
如果能再早些意识到就好了——这样的心情在失去时间概念的圆环之理中日益壮大。意识到那人的温柔和善意。沙耶加曾经想象过，如果见面的话该说“对不起”吧，对不起很多事，自己一次又一次选择死亡，不顾她伸出的援救之手的任性。但是后来她又花了很多的时间，想了很久才想明白，果然见面还是说：“谢谢”好了。比那声“对不起”更好听，也更能表达自己的心情。有太多“对不起”失去了时效和必要了。

“那个佐仓杏子很喜欢你吧...嗯，感觉她对你还挺好的。”第二十次的杏子有些尴尬的挠着头，沙耶加注意到对方的耳根染上了不自然的红晕。  
“…不过如果是你的话，成为我未来的喜欢上的人感觉还挺情有可原的...”她的这句话说得结结巴巴。沙耶加也脸红了，她努力不让自己细想心口的异样。  
接下来又是一阵短暂的、令心口搔痒难耐的沉默。  
“…谢谢。”沙耶加轻轻开口，对佐仓杏子说。  
“啊？”杏子不知道对方的道谢指的是哪件事，故事里面的事情，还是自己的那句话。  
“谢谢、谢谢、谢谢、谢谢、谢谢、谢谢、谢谢…”美树沙耶加偏执地重复着，这时杏子才留意到对方最后还是哭了。眼泪滴在了抓紧裙摆的手背上，一滴、两滴…止不住声的啜泣和落下。  
“有什么必要说谢谢的？”她试图活跃一下气氛，虽然自己也知道没多大用处：“你也拯救了她呀。”虽然她也无法相信父亲的暴行和自己的错误决定，但是她很相信眼前这个女孩子的话。故事说到底就是故事，可以预料的未来对于现在来说是可以更改的，所以就算不是故事的故事现在，在沙耶加出现在自己世界、和自己讲出未来发展的瞬间也已经成为了故事了。因为未来是可以更改的——还没成为魔法少女的此时的自己是这样地想着。至于为什么相信的原因，其实自己也不清楚，或许是对方说得太认真了吧。一不小心，就信了。  
“在我看来，这说到底是个自我救赎的故事。不过她真的是很喜欢你呢。”杏子抱住了对方，借出了自己的肩膀。

“所以你这次会什么时候走呢？我想好好和你告别一回。说一句’再见’吧。”

 

沙耶加和桃子都安静地啃完了自己手中的苹果。她们全程无话，桃子细细的小腿在长椅下面晃呀晃呀。  
佐仓神父已经换上了便服，看起来他们要回家了。自己可要在杏子回来找桃子前走呢，她嘟囔。  
沙耶加站起身：“姐姐我要走啦。苹果核给我，我帮你一起扔垃圾桶吧。谢谢你的苹果，很好吃。”  
桃子听话地把苹果核放在了沙耶加掌心的纸巾上，她和她大力挥手说了句：“再见。”

沙耶加知道不会有再见的。至少不是那层意义的再见。下一次见面，对方并不会记得自己，又是一次全然翻新的记忆。  
但她还是说了句：“再见。”

她把包着苹果壳的纸巾丢进垃圾桶。  
哐当一声。  
她和佐仓一家擦肩而过。  
她和佐仓杏子擦肩而过。

美树沙耶加已经准备好去下个空间了，去见下一个杏子。

**Author's Note:**

> ao3居然没有小圆的中文。感觉很不可思议。来测试下会不会有中文读者。


End file.
